Thank the Gods for Henbane
by CN Winters
Summary: Gabby has one too many 'happy brownies' at an Amazon festival with sexy results.


**Title**: Thank the Gods for Henbane  
**Author**: CN Winters  
**Fandom**: Xena Fanfiction, Xena fanfic, Xena fan fiction, Xena and Gabrielle fanfiction, Xena fiction  
**Rating**: M  
**Disclaimers**: Xena and Gabby aren't mine. Yadayadayada. Does this short story contain subtext? No. Gabrielle is quite obvious about what she wants *sly grin* and it's sex. Does this offend you? Then go away. Are you too young to read this? Go away. Is it illegal where you live? You guessed it – go away. Otherwise enjoy yet another of my 'first time' yarns long on lust, short on plot.  
**Synopsis**: Gabby has one too many 'happy brownies' at an Amazon festival with sexy results.  
**Feedback**: Drop me a line if you like.

**Thank the Gods for Henbane**

"What's in these?" Xena asked holding up the brownie to the amazon chief. The warrior had to admit it was quite delicious.

"The usual," the amazon chief replied. "And something to give it a little kick," she giggled.

Xena took another bite, trying to pin point the taste. "Okay, I give," the warrior replied. "What is it?"

The chief smiled. She had stumped the warrior princess.

"Henbane," the chief announced proudly.

"This stuff is lethal!" Xena exclaimed.

"Yes, in large quantities," the chief agreed, "but in small quantities it has... how should I say... a soothing effect."

At that moment, Eponin walked in the kitchen to retrieve some more food for the celebration. Xena held the brownie up. "How many of these has Queen Gabrielle had?" she asked the dark-haired warrior.

Eponin laughed. "I don't know how many treats she's had, but she looks like she's on her fifth ale with the way she's acting."

"Gabrielle doesn't drink," Xena answered moving from the hut, going to the royal table.

Gabrielle was the first to see the warrior coming over.

"Xeeeeenaaaaa!"

"Oh Gods," Xena muttered to herself. She remembered the first time Gabrielle had hit the henbane. The bard was astounded by the warriors' 'beauty' and made a point of telling her.

Xena excused it away as the drug. It was during their first year of travel and Gabrielle was so young, a girl really. But today...

"How many of these have you had, Gabrielle," the warrior asked urgently.

"Lost count at four," she giggled... And giggled... And giggled.

"Great," the warrior sighed, less than pleased.

"Come sit by me!" Gabrielle offered, patting the space next to her on the bench.

Reluctantly, Xena obeyed. As soon as her butt hit the wooden bench, Gabrielle's head leaned on her shoulder.

"You're my champion, aren't you, Xena?" the queen cooed affectionately.

Ephiny, who was sitting across from the pair, snorted and rubbed her nose trying to hide her smile.

"What's so funny?!" Gabrielle demanded, her head shooting back up. "It's true! She's my champion – MY champion!"

The possessive tone was unmistakable... and loud. Xena could feel her cheeks grow warmer. She didn't have the chance to respond however. Gabrielle felt the need to continue.

"I know the way women look at you in this village," the bard went on, trying to focus on the warrior. "They want you." Xena felt herself get even redder as Gabrielle looked her up and down with an appraising eye. "And I don't blame them one bit."

Xena knew things were getting out of hand. "Maybe you should call it a night," the warrior offered. "I think you've had one too many brownies." She grinned.

Gabrielle smiled in return.

"You know what I think?" she asked seductively.

"I'm going to hear it regardless, I bet," Xena sighed.

"I think... "

Ephiny couldn't hear what Gabrielle thought since the queen was now whispering in the warriors' ear. She did, however, notice Gabrielle's hand move to the warrior's naked thigh. Xena's eyes went wide.

"Gab-ri-elle!" the warrior demanded. "Get a hold of yourself, will ya?"

"Why?" the bard retorted, licking her lips. "I'd rather getta hold of you."

The queen squeezed the warrior's thigh for emphasis, as if the warrior didn't already know where Gabrielle was 'heading'.

"That's it," Xena replied, shooting up from the seat and Gabrielle's embraced. "Come on."

Gabrielle didn't seem to heed Xena's warning. Her fingertips began to trail up and down the warrior's leg.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she, Ephiny?" the bard remarked – her fingers still nimble on the warrior's flesh; her eyes not even meeting the regents'. Gabrielle was total focused on Xena.

"Yes, she is," the regent replied.

"If looks could kill, Ephiny," the warrior menaced. "You're not helping the situation here," she added.

"Oh, I'm not?" Ephiny replied innocently.

"No," Xena snapped.

"Okay." Ephiny smiled. Xena could tell something devious was going on inside the curly blonde's head. "Gabrielle?... Oh Gabrielle?"

Finally, the bard turned to her regent, "Hmm?"

"Xena isn't interested," she said with regret. "But if you'd like to stay in my hut tonight... I'd be more than happy to-."

"Let's go," Xena said pulling the bard up by the arm. "Off to bed. Now!"

Xena scoured at Ephiny, who returned the intimidating gesture with a smile. The warrior tossed the bard over her shoulder, which started the giggles all over again. As the warrior moved toward the queen's hut, Ephiny stopped them and stood on her tiptoes to meet the warrior's ear.

"She loves you. She has for quite awhile now," Ephiny said sincerely. "And you may never get this chance again - her being so open... Don't blow it, Xena."

"She's drugged Ephiny," the warrior whispered. "She doesn't know what she's doing."

Ephiny sighed. The warrior was so thick-headed sometimes.

"I would never take Gabrielle from you, but... there are a lot of women in this village, who are smitten with her. She's drugged, yes. But it's only taken away her inhibition, not the true nature of her heart... Remember, I'm her regent and her amazon sister. She tells me everything, Xena... EVERYTHING."

Xena didn't have much time to think of Ephiny's words before Gabrielle's voice interrupted them.

"Did we stop?" the bard asked. "Wait! This doesn't look like the hut! Xena?"

Xena chuckled at the squirming bard on her shoulder and gave the regent a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Ephiny simply nodded and waved her hand in a grand gesture toward the royal hut.

Once inside, Xena set the bard on the bed and went back to close the door. She took off her boots and turned around to see the bard naked from the waist up. Gabrielle, then, dropped back against the mattress as if she had passed out.

Xena grinned as she walked over.

"Gabrielle?" she called softly. "Gabrielle?" she asked again when the bard didn't respond. The grin began to slip from Xena's face. She grew concerned. She moved on the bed next to the bard and put her finger up to her nose. She wasn't breathing. Panic was Xena's first reaction – too much henbane. 'Stay calm' the warrior told herself. She pinched Gabrielle's nose and began to blow in her mouth. Shock was the next sensation to take over. Gabrielle's tongue forced it's way into her mouth and the bards' hands wrapped around her body drawing her closer.

Gabrielle rolled the warrior to her back, refusing to give up the lips she had so cleverly snared. But in a moment later, Xena pulled away.

"You just scared the life outta me?" Xena confessed.

"Oh, you look quite alive, my champion," the bard answered, running her fingertips over Xena's cheek and down her neck.

Xena took hold of Gabrielle's hand, stopping it from traveling any further down. Xena's voice was shaking from desire as she began to speak.

"I want you," she whispered. "But I-."

Gabrielle's lips cut Xena short, coming upon her hard and forceful. "Good, because I want you too," Gabrielle said quickly before taking the warriors' lips again.

The bard had managed to maneuver their legs between each other. Xena could feel the bard's soaked britches as Gabrielle grind her hips, trying to quench her passion. Against her better judgment, Xena found her hands, not stopping this time. Oh, far from it. She grabbed the bard by her bottom, pulling her closer, pressing Gabrielle's sex harder against her firm thigh.

Gabrielle broke the kiss and raised herself enough to enjoy the effects of the heated friction. Her strawberry blonde hair fell into her face, cascading down to tickle the warrior's cleavage as they moved.

Xena's hips were now moving as well. Her britches were damp too. So much so that she felt total naked against the bard. 'Yes!' the warrior's body screamed. Her mind, however, was arguing against the whole situation. With each thrust and grunt the bard made above her, she felt her mind losing this silent debate.

Finally, she reached her decision. Yes. She would take the bard. She would cover her with heated kisses, setting her young womanly body aflame. She would hear her name carried on Gabrielle's lips with undying passion. Yes. Yes. She realized she was beyond control and nothing else mattered at this point. If Gabrielle changed her mind, it would be too late. She would take the bard. She would.

Xena rolled Gabrielle over in one fluid movement. She quickly darted to her feet pulling off the bards boots. The skirt went next, torn from her body. The ripping sound of her clothes ignited Gabrielle even more. All that energy. All that powerful energy that Xena possessed would soon be showering her, filling her, pumping her. Gabrielle closed her eyes as she played with her own nipples as the warrior hastily peeled off her leathers.

When she returned above her lover once more, Xena felt Gabrielle grab hold of her hand forcefully. For a moment, she considered Gabrielle was having second thoughts. But instead she found her fingers being plunged into Gabrielle's cavern. Totally wet. Totally aroused.

"MY champion," Gabrielle whispered in a mix of raw, animalistic passion and endless devotion.

"All yours," Xena whispered reassuringly in her ear as her hand pumped harder and deeper. "All yours."

The bed creaked and rocked hard as the two lovers kissed and caressed each other's sweating bodies. Xena pressed harder against Gabrielle's thigh. The sights and sounds Gabrielle was making were pushing her over the edge.

'Just a little more,' the warrior thought, speeding up the motion of her hips. She pulled back and watched Gabrielle's face. The bard struggled for breath, panting like a dog. Xena realized at that point just how deep the bard's passion for her ran. It was all in those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. That beautiful face. But more importantly, that beautiful heart. Gabrielle was unlike anything she had ever found. And with that thought, the warrior peaked.

"Oh yes, Gabriellllllle!"

The warrior held out the bard's name through her contractions and spasms that racked her body, making her shake. Xena's uttermost pleasure in reaction brought on the bard's release. She stilled the warrior's hand inside of her – wanting the warrior to feel every vibration – to feel the love and passion she had for the warrior.

"Feel it," Gabrielle whispered huskily. "Feel it, Xena," she repeated as her body shook with her release.

"Yes," the warrior hissed. "I feel it MY queen. I feel it."

Within minutes, the bard was asleep without another word. Xena curled up next to her, enjoying the softness of the moment. A grin played helplessly on Xena's lips as Morpheus claimed her. 'My queen,' the warrior thought. 'My queen, my bard... my lover'.

**The End**


End file.
